Once More With Feeling
by Ember1313
Summary: Lorenzo and Elizabeth's past finally catches up with him after an incident in the park.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

AN:

So... yeah. I caved. I can hear the cheers from here. I want to hate all of you but Clio is pleased. Damn muse.

This is a short AH fic just to get my feet wet. Hopefully you're not too confused. All you need to know right now is Lorenzo and Elizabeth are both single. Cameron is about two and Diego isn't insane. Questions, comments, ect welcome.

~Kelly~

* * *

_**Once More With Feeling**_**  
Chapter One**

"Diego this foolishness has to stop. It's a good thing the night guard recognized you or you would be sitting in jail." Lorenzo practically shouted at the stubborn teenager. Diego had tried to break in one of his warehouses a few nights ago. It was shear luck that he was not arrested.

"I just wanted to prove that I could work for you."

"I know that's what frightens me. This life isn't glamorous. It has cost me my family more than once. It cost me watching you grow up. I never wanted this life for myself but I didn't have a choice. Diego you have a choice."

"My choice is to work for you." the young man insisted stubbornly. Diego couldn't understand why his father was so against the idea. He also didn't really care.

"You say that now but..."

The conversation was brought to a halt by the door opening. A guard paused nervously before saying, "Excuse me sir Ms. Webber and her son are here."

"They're here? Did Elizabeth say why?"

"No sir but she does seem shaken."

"Send them in." Lorenzo said dismissing the guard. He had no idea what would scare Elizabeth so badly she would show up here but he was determined to find out. "We're not finished with our talk Diego."

"I know." he mumbled glad to have it at least tabled. However, Diego could not ignore how worried Lorenzo looked. "Do you think they're okay?"

"Their guards haven't called me so the better be."

"Hey." Elizabeth said shyly from the doorway. "I... I'm sorry about..."

"Its fine Elizabeth you know that. What's wrong?" At that simple question, Elizabeth started to cry upsetting Cameron. Lorenzo quickly crossed the room wrapping them both in his arms. He had no idea what was going on but someone was going to pay. "Shhh. It's okay. You're both safe now."

"Can I do something?" Diego asked awkwardly. He didn't know Elizabeth that well but he liked her. They had a lot in common starting with their complex relationship with Lorenzo.

"Take Cameron and... distract him while I talk to Elizabeth." Diego nodded pleased at the chance to leave the room. But when he tried to take Cam Elizabeth tightened her grip on toddler. "Elizabeth please let Diego take him. You know he's safe here."

"I know." she whispered finally letting her son go. Once she and Lorenzo was alone Elizabeth pulled away. "I didn't know where else to go."

"I only care about what has you so frightened. Please tell me." Elizabeth sat on the couch, pulled her knees up, and wrapped her arms around them. She looked so small so lost Lorenzo almost couldn't take it. How did this tiny woman get so much power over him? "I need you to tell me what happened."

"Cam and I were at the park. It was a beautiful day and you know how he loves the swings..."

"Then something happened?" he asked pressing gently. He knew better than anyone did how Elizabeth could avoid a topic. Normally Lorenzo found it adorable but this was serious.

"Yeah. Two men... they came out of nowhere. And... and they had guns. And..."

"Where were your guards?"

"I don't know. Nothing happened because Sam McCall showed up and ran them off."

"Did she have a gun as well?" Lorenzo asked trying to remain calm when she nodded. If Elizabeth knew how furious he was, she would run again. Which was the last thing he wanted. The mere fact she ran here was enough to give him hope. They had become close again but Lorenzo was greedy he want it all including Elizabeth as his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

I'm so gald you guys like this. It's always nervewracking to post something new. That being said... Sigh.... This chapter and I have a love/hate thing joining on. While it does tell an important part of the story it also sucks. Why does it suck? Because I say so. Since i can't get it quite right I have decided to post it anyways. So enjoy!! Or not.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Two **

"Lorenzo? Where were you just now?" Elizabeth asked puling Lorenzo from his fantasy.

"I was thinking about the last time we made love."

"You promised not to do this." she groaned and tried to move away. Lorenzo was faster grabbing her arm to prevent her from running away.

"No I promised not to use the past against you. I'm not doing that all I did was answer your question."

"This has to stop. Now is not the time..."

"Now is the perfect time." he insisted firmly. "I could have lost you both. I can't tell how frightening it is to know someone you love could have died. Don't look at me like that Elizabeth. Yes I love my... our son but I also love his mother."

"No you can't."

"I can and I do. I have for a long time. I know that I treated you badly before but I was wrong I see that now."

"Lorenzo please don't do this." she whispered her voiced filled with pain.

"Oh Sweetie I have to. I am not sorry about Cameron but I regret the situation. If I hadn't been so focused on ruining Sonny-- things might be different." Lorenzo admitted regretfully. Like Luis had had become focused on destroying Sonny but unlike his brother he was still alive, still able to fix things.

"It couldn't be."

"And why is that?"

"Our sneaking around isn't why I won't be with you."

Lorenzo brushed a strand of hair off Elizabeth's face. He couldn't help but notice that she instantly leaned into touch. It proved that Elizabeth wasn't as closed off, as she wanted him to believe. Now Lorenzo just needed to know what she was thinking. "Then tell me what it is."

"I can't fall in love again. The risk it's just too great especially with you."

"I don't understand. I would never hurt you Elizabeth and I certainly don't want you to be alone."

"I'm not alone Lorenzo. I have Cameron and for now he has to be enough."

Lorenzo did not know what to say. He did know that pushing Elizabeth any harder would be a mistake. Her admission gave him an advantage though. Lorenzo now knew exactly how hard it was going to be to fix his family. "I'm sorry about so many things."

"It's not your fault."

"Maybe. I have a favor I need to ask of you. You might be tempted to say no but I need you to hear me out."

"Okay."

"I need you and Cameron safe. I need to know that two of you aren't in danger while I look in to this. So I'm asking... I need the two of to stay here until I figure out what's going on."

"You want us to stay here? With you?"

"And Diego. I figured you and Cameron could share the guest room."

"I don't know Lorenzo," she said sure that it was somehow a trick. Elizabeth also knew that Lorenzo didn't play games. Certainly not with her and Cameron.

"Please. If someone knows about Cameron or our relationship you're apartment isn't safe."

"Just until this is settled."

"I promise. No tricks. Why don't you go play with Cameron? I know he is probably anxious to see you. I'm going to find out about your guards and the incident."

"Okay. Thank you for... well everything."

"You have nothing to thank me for. I promised to protect you and Cameron. I intend to keep that promise."


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

Can you believe this chapter marks the halfway point? :) and :(. I really have enjoyed writing this. I do have at least one more LiLo fic planned. However its very different than this and I may need some more confidence first. So any short fic suggestions let me know. [I don't mean you Roomie.;)]

And now... back to this chapter. There's kinda a lot going on in this one. But there little hints to Liz and Lorenzo's relationship in there.

~Kelly~

PS

Whoever asked me about Ric. No he's not in Port Charles. He left/died/disappeared after the panic room incident.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Two days had passed since the attack since Elizabeth and Cameron moved in. Part of Lorenzo loved having his family whole. Everyone adjusted to the change easily. It would have been perfect if not for two things. The first being a lack of information about the attackers. The second would be Elizabeth's behavior. Around Cameron and even Diego, she was completely normal. When they were alone however it was like being back to when Cameron was first born.

Lorenzo knew she was worried about being hurt again. He was the latest in a long list of people who disappointed her. Looking back, he hated his actions but he was trying to fix them. Lorenzo didn't doubt Elizabeth loved him. She had told him so a few times late at night. However, he wouldn't admit to caring for her until he held Cameron. It was then he finally realized her loved her but he was too late.

Elizabeth hurt and angry by his actions shut him out. It had taken months for her to even speak to him beyond their son. He had started to hope that given time they could start over. Perhaps become a normal family but now Elizabeth was shutting him out once again.

"Papa." Cameron squealed when Lorenzo walked in the door. The living room now resembled a toy store with his son in the middle of it all. He had changed so much since he was born Lorenzo hated every moment he missed.

"How is my boy today?" he asked no one in particular. Lorenzo scooped Cam up into his arms causing the toddler to giggle even more.

"I think he's tired of being inside."

"I know." he said looking around the room. His apartment was a tight fit for him and Diego let alone the four of them. He really needed to look into a bigger place. "This place really isn't big enough for all of us."

"Have you..."

Lorenzo shook his head cutting off Elizabeth's question. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"We both know that's not true," he said rubbing Cameron's back. He could tell the little boy was getting sleepy. "I think someone is ready for bed."

"Looks like. Do you want me to take him?"

"Can I? I usually..."

Elizabeth looked away for a moment. If she would just give in to Lorenzo's pleas Cam would have his father all the time. "It's fine Lorenzo. Night baby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorenzo took his time settling Cameron for bed. Tonight he was going to start fixing things with Elizabeth. He had to make see she that the risk of trust him again was worth it. Cameron deserved to have them both all the time.

They sat in his study talking quietly with a glass of wine. The conversation consisted mostly of Cameron at first but then moved to their own childhoods. Lorenzo bit back curse at the things Elizabeth told him. Her parent had practically neglected from birth. No wonder she was reluctant to trust him again.

As the night wore on Elizabeth curled into his side on arm draped across his chest. She began to toy with the buttons of his dress shirt. Lorenzo bit back a moan when she slipped her fingers in between the material to tease his skin.

When she began nibbling at his neck, he couldn't be silent any longer. Moaning loudly Lorenzo pulled her mouth up to his and kissed her deeply. Their tongues tangled as Elizabeth seated herself on his lap.

He wanted her. Possibly more than he had ever wanted a woman before but not like this. Lorenzo knew what Elizabeth was trying to do even if she didn't. "Elizabeth no."

"Don't you want me?" she pouted still toying with his shirt buttons.

"We both know that I do but not like this."

"Please Lo let me give you this."

He kissed her gently and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Oh Sweetie us making love isn't going to fix things. Otherwise I'd drag you to bed right now."

"I can't. Sometimes I wish I could but I can't. I'm sorry."

"Me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diego watched silently as Elizabeth. He had never understood her or the relationship she had with his father but he wanted to. Diego could see how much having all of them together meant to him. He was finally starting to understand all the things Lorenzo was trying to tell him. "Why are you scared of my father?"

"I'm not scared of Lorenzo. Why would you say something like that?" Elizabeth demanded to know angrily. Despite everything, she had never, not once been afraid of Lorenzo.

"You act that way sometimes. He loves you and Cam very much."

"I know and this is between me and your father. He loves you too you know."

"I know." Diego finally admitted when the silence became too much.

"Then why make things difficult?"

"Probably for the same reason you do."

Elizabeth smiled at Diego. They were similar in so many ways. "Yeah probably."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorenzo silently entered the guest room and approached the bed. He could feel the temptation to just hide away with Elizabeth. In another time and place, he had. How many nights had he sneaked into her apartment for a few hours of peace? Truthfully, he was ashamed of the answer. That was why he had stopped Elizabeth tonight. This time had to be about more than sex. Carefully sitting on the bed, he ran his fingers across her face. Did she know how beautiful she really was? Lorenzo doubted it. "Elizabeth Sweetie you have to wake up."

"Lo? Is something the matter?" she asked just barely awake.

"Everything's fine. I just have to leave on business."

"For how long?"

"I should be finished sometime tomorrow. I just didn't want to worry you."

"Thank you," she said placing a light kiss to his cheek. "Please be careful."

"Always." he promised after kissing her softly. "I love you."

Lorenzo was gone before Elizabeth could respond. She didn't even know what she might say at this point. Easing out of bed, she grabbed her robe and a sketchbook. She knew sleep was no longer an option.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

Woo Hoo and update. The next to the last chapter. I don't know what the hell happened in this chapter but it got out of control. However somewhere in this mess is part of Lizzie and Lo's backstory. I think. LOL If you're too confused just ask.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Jason was having a rough night. He knew Sam was prone to storming off over nothing. He knew it when they started their relationship but until last night, he had always come home. Or at the very least answered his calls.

Part of him was pissed with his girlfriend. He had no idea why they had fought or even what it was about. Not that either was unusual. He and Sam had been fighting more and more especially since he began speaking to Elizabeth again. He wondered if that was what Sam was mad about. He did not see the big deal Elizabeth was simply a friend.

He could ignore his anger for now because the part of him that cared for Sam was worried. She never stayed out like this. Instead, she preferred to cry and yell until Jason gave in. No something was wrong. "Have either of you seen Sam?" Jason asked joining Sonny and Carly at their table.

Carly rolled her eyes at the question. It was far too early in the morning to deal with this mess. "Fighting again? I tried to warn you..."

"Carly don't start." Sonny pleaded in vain. All he wanted was a quite morning. Something that was going to be impossible now. All he could do was hope she didn't cause a scene in the Port Charles Grille. "We haven't seen her. Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure." Jason admitted quietly. "She left the penthouse last night and... disappeared, she hasn't called in fact her phone is off."

"You're right that isn't like Sam." Carly agreed quickly. She had warned Sam long ago not to simply run off. Jason needed to be reminded when he screwed up. "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorenzo was a dangerous combination of exhausted and furious. He was losing time with his family because of some delusional idiot. Business was one thing but this was personal. Jason Morgan was endangering his family. True the enforcer did not yet know the truth but he soon would.

He strolled in to Sonny's home shaking his head at how easy it was. When he bought a bigger place, security would be one of his top priorities. Lorenzo sat himself comfortably and waited. He had no doubt Sonny and Jason would be along soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Sonny demanded to know when he saw Lorenzo Alcazar sitting comfortably in his living room. If nothing else then man had guts or a death wish.

"What no hello?" he asked knowing it would only piss Sonny further.

"Get out of my house."

"Happily. Just as soon as our business is finished."

Carly stepped in front of her husband. The last thing any of them needed was a mob war. "Lorenzo what are you..."

"Stay out of it Carly." the Cuban snapped angrily. It still bothered him that Carly had once married the other man. The only satisfaction he got from the situation was that Alcazar dumped her after less than a year.

"Don't talk to me that way!" she shouted back starting at fight.

Lorenzo rolled his eyes as the couple fought. Scenes like this are part of why he regretted his game with Carly. "I hate to break up this moment of marital bliss but I have other things on my agenda for the day."

"Alright so why are you here?" Jason asked cautiously. He knew Alcazar was here for a reason. The man was looking far too smug for this to simply be about antagonizing Sonny.

"To help you of course. It had come to my attention Ms. McCall is missing." Lorenzo said graciously. He hoped to wrap this up quickly and spend the rest of the day with his family.

"Where is she you bastard?" he demanded to know pulling out his gun. He had wanted to kill Alcazar for years and now was the perfect chance.

"I'm afraid I don't know that but I am willing to offer something instead."

"What?" the enforcer demanded to know impatiently.

"A reason. People's motivation can be very telling don't you think Mr. Morgan." he said calmly to the younger man.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Elizabeth Webber." Lorenzo said knowing it would affect Jason even if it didn't show. Elizabeth was important to a lot people. "It seems Sam was jealous of your renewed friendship. I wonder if Carly had a hand in that. We all know how much she hates Elizabeth but that doesn't matter now. Several days ago, Sam hired two men to attack Elizabeth in the park. Sam then chased them off."

Jason shook his head. That made absolutely no sense. It fact it was worse than most of Carly's plans. "I don't believe you. If she disliked Elizabeth that much why set herself up to save them."

"For you. Sam was desperate to prove the two of you belonged together. Whatever her reason it was a mistake."

Carly couldn't help but roll her eyes at Sam's plan. She had been nothing but trouble ever since Sonny had slept with her. Maybe Lorenzo killing her was not all bad. However, Carly couldn't figure out why he would go to such lengths for someone like Elizabeth Webber. "Why do you even care about the twit and her kid anyways?"

"Remember all those times you thought I might be cheating on you?" Lorenzo asked with a slight smirk. Carly's suspensions had caused many fights during their short time together. He never regretted lying to Carly after all; she was only a pawn in his game. Hurting Elizabeth on the other hand was something Lorenzo was still paying for.

"You didn't!" Carly shouted indignantly. 'How dare Lorenzo cheat her?'

"I did and I was with her long before you gave me the time of day."

After a few seconds of silence Jason said, "You're Cameron's father."

"Yes and before the ranting begins about Elizabeth lying she didn't. I've always known about Cameron."

"I can't believe that you would cheat on me and with that nobody." Carly pouted loudly enough to get all three men's attention.

Lorenzo's mood immediately grew dark and cold. "I'd watch what I say about Elizabeth if I were you."

"Is that a threat?" Sonny said finally stepping in. He wanted Lorenzo gone before Carly went too far. Losing Sam wasn't important not compared to Carly starting an all out war.

"A warning." he said calmly standing from the chair. Lorenzo had wasted enough time today. "Elizabeth and Cameron are my family and I will protect them."

"Are you together?"

Lorenzo couldn't help but smile at Jason's question. The man clearly wasn't as stupid as everyone believed. "I don't believe that's any of your business."

"Is this where you warn me to stay away from her?" Jason asked hoping the other man would say yes. Elizabeth never liked being told what to do. She would fight Alcazar on it just to spite him. Something Jason could work to his advantage.

"That would be slightly hypocritical don't you think Jason?" he asked knowing exactly what Jason was trying to do. If had a problem with their friendship Lorenzo would have said so months ago. "Elizabeth can be friends with whomever she chooses. As long as you don't attempt to take advantage of her we won't have any problems."

"Do you believe him?" Sonny asked after Lorenzo had left.

"About which part?"

"All of it." the mob boss snapped back.

"He has no reason to lie about Elizabeth or Cameron. So yeah he's probably being honest about that." Jason said honestly. He knew how much the information would hurt Carly but there was no point in lying.

"And Sam?"

The enforcer shrugged. "Maybe. It doesn't make any sense though."

"Alright if Alcazar thinks its true than Sam is dead. I think we can agree on that much. Can you let it go?" the older man asked hoping Jason would keep his legendary cool about the situation.

"He killed Sam I don't know if I can."

"I hate to sound cruel but Sam did that to herself. She was warned over and over how things worked. We can't afford a war Jason and you know that."

"I know! But I feel responsible for this mess."

"Don't." Sonny warned his friend firmly. He knew what Jason's next move would be. If Alcazar's reaction to Carly were anything to go by it would be a mistake. "Leave Elizabeth and her son alone. We do not need a war."


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

Okay honesty time. I've had this sitting on my computer since I posted the first chapter but I wasn't ready to post it. I hate- hate ending fics. It makes me all weepy. That being said today I puled out the tissues and did a final edit on this. I could go on for another fifty or sixty chapters but I'm not one of those writers. This was just a little something to get my feet wet on the pair and now that I have I can work on something longer.

Thanks to everyone who read or comment on this fic. A very special thanks to my Roomie. Without out I would have never ventured in to writing LiLo.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Five**

It was early afternoon by the time Lorenzo finally made it home. At the moment, all he wanted was a shower and some sleep. Neither of which was very likely now. Elizabeth had practically pounced on the second Lorenzo walked in. It made him feel good knowing she had been worried. Maybe this situation wasn't the disaster he imagined. "I'm alright Elizabeth I promise."

"I know." she said pulling away her cheeks red from embarrassment. "I mean I can see that. I missed you."

"That's good to know. After last night I was worried."

"Lorenzo I never meant to hurt you."

He waited until they were both settled on the couch to reply. "I know Sweetie. I can't make you love me."

"You don't have to."

"What are you saying?" Lorenzo asked pushing gently.

"That I love you."

"You don't have to..."

"I know and I know I love you. I'm just so scared."

"I know you are and I can't promise I won't hurt you. But I love you so much and I would never ever hurt you on purpose. If you can believe that then I know the rest will work itself out."

"You know so huh?" Elizabeth teased before turning serious. "You know last night after you left I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking what if something happen. What if you never knew that I love you?"

"I never doubted you love me. I just need you to trust me too."

"I promise to try."

"Fair enough."

"Last night... does it mean things are settled?" Elizabeth asked almost hesitantly. She knew she might not get an answer or even worse that it was business. Except this time, it felt personal.

"I found the persons responsible yes."

"This mean Cam and I can leave right?" When Lorenzo hesitated, Elizabeth immediately got upset. "No Lorenzo you promised me.

"I know I did and I'm not trying to trick you into staying I swear," he promised pulling her to him. The last thing he wanted was to ruin their progress.

"Then why can't we go?"

"Corinthos and Morgan know about us and Cameron."

"How did this happen?"

"Jason guessed. He isn't stupid Elizabeth. It wasn't hard to figure out why I am so protective of the two of you."

"I guess not. So this means we have to stay," she said with a sigh. Elizabeth knew what Lorenzo was thinking. They wouldn't be in this apartment much longer. She would bet he was already looking. Elizabeth should have been annoyed buy the idea but instead it made her happy.

"It means your apartment isn't secure enough anymore."

"You would know since you bought the building."

"True." he said with a smirk. Unable to resist he kissed Elizabeth softly. "So you'll stay? I promise not to pressure you."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sighed. She knew this was going to happen the moment she stepped foot in this place. However, the last few days had changed everything. To be honest Elizabeth no longer wanted to leave. "I'll stay."


End file.
